Happy Birthday Harry
by MishaySahila
Summary: Harry gets the birthday gift he has always wanted. pure smut M/M sex
1. Chapter 1

**This is pure smut. I needed a break from my main story which is at a very emotional stage right now. I figured a good smutty one shot would do it. If you don't like M/M sex stop here 'cause that is what this is all about baby.**

All characters belong to JKR I just like to play.

"Sev... please ... " Harry moaned "I ... neeeed..."

"What do you need, Harry?" the silky voice drawled.

"Sev ... I ... need ... pleeeeaaase" Harry begged "I... I ... I..." Harry moaned.

"Harry, you need to be specific." Severus drawled "You need to tell me what you need, luv."

"I ...ummm ... need ... you" Harry gasped as Severus ran his mouth and toungue across Harry's jaw and neck until he reached the join of neck and shoulder then he suckled hard. "Sev... I ... uhhhh."Harry screamed.

Severus smirked as Harry squirmed and arched his body trying to get more contact. "Harry" Severus purred "you need to tell me what you want, pet." Severus' mouth trailed slowly down and circled Harry's left nipple. Soon the nipple was hard and Severus sucked it into his mouth hard making Harry moan. "What do you need, luv? I need you to tell me." Severus whispered in Harry's ear before he started on Harry's right side.

"I need ...um ... you to ... um ... touch me ... um... please." Harry begged "More um ... please... ugh." Harry groaned loudly as Severus sucked in Harry's right nipple. "Sev... please...umm... touch ... meeeeee" Harry moaned again.

"Where do you want me to touch you ,pet? Here?" Severus said running his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry shivered. "No. Well perhaps here then."Severus said tweaking Harry's nipples, rolling them in his fingers. Harry moaned louder. "Ah, you liked that, but not enough... umm... How about here?" Severus lowered his hand and ran it over Harry's abdomen just barely brushing Harry's cock as he moved from left to right. Harry screamed and jerked up, precum oozing from Harry's rock hard cock.

"Yes ... oh Merlin ... yes ..." Harry screamed as Severus encircled Harry's cock with his hand and slowly moved it up and down. "Sev ... more... um ... please ...um ... faster ... ahhh" harry kept repeating over and over.

Severus enjoyed tormenting his young lover. Harry was so vocal but he he would blush every time they talked about sex. Severus worked very hard to get Harry to tell him what he wanted them to do "Harry, luv, what do you want now?" Severus asked in his sexy, sultry voice.

Harry blushed deep red as he looked at his lover with lust filled eyes. "Sev, would you please... ummm ... mouth where ... um ... hand is ...um ... Please" Harry whispered.

Severus smirked as he slowly licked the length of Harry's cock. "Oh ... yea ...oh... oh..." Severus ran his tongue around the head of Harry's cock before he engulfed the whole thing in one swallow. "Severus" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. It was a good thing he cast all those silencing and warding charms or everyone at 12 Grimmwald Place would be banging down the door. While slowly devouring Harry's cock Severus took his wand and cast a cleansing and lubricating charm. Harry moaned as he felt the charms and knew what was coming next.

Severus stopped sucking Harry's cock and went back to using his hand."Tell me, baby, what do you want now?" Severus said as he slowly slipped a finger into Harry's arsehole. Harry tensed as the fingered entered his hole. "Relax, luv, it hurts more if you tense up. We've done this part before you know I won't hurt you anymore that I have to." Soon Harry started to moan and move back on Severus' finger. Severus added more lube and entered a second finger into Harry's arse. Harry gasped but tried not to tense up this time. Severus looked in Harry's eyes and pulled him into a mind blowing kiss as he inserted a third finger. Harry gasped into the kiss then slowly started moving his hips. Severus scissored his fingers back and forth stretching Harry's hole preparing his for what was to come. "You need to tell me what you want, luv. I need to hear you say it in words" Severus said then put his mouth back on Harry's cock, licking and suckling it lightly.

Harry was being overwhelmed with feelings. He had never wanted anything more in his life. Severus had been working on getting him physically ready for this for weeks. 'All I have to do is say it out loud' Harry thought. 'I can do this. I love him.' "Umm ... Sev .." Severus looked up into Harry's begging eyes "Will you ... ummm... will you... fuck me ...? Please can we ... please? I need you sooooo bad." Harry whispered.

"I thought you would never ask, my love." Severus moved up on the bed keeping his fingers busy in Harry's hole and pulled Harry into a kiss. "Are you really sure you're really ready for this. It is a big step." Severus said whispering in Harry's ear.

"I'm sure, Sev, I want you. Please" Harry said breathlessly. Severs smiled and continued stimulating Harry as he coated his own cock liberally with lubricant. When he felt Harry was stretched as far as he could he placed a pillow under Harry's hips to give him a better angle.

"Harry, luv, you need to relax or this will hurt." Severus suckled on Harry's neck just before his right ear, then he pulled Harry into a mind blowing kiss as he lined his cock up to Harry's entrance. Slowly Severus pushed his cock head past the muscle at the entrance. Once his cock head was set Severus stopped to give Harry a chance to get used to the feeling. Harry started moving again so Severus slowly slid more of his hard cock into Harry's hole. Soon Severus was buried to the hilt. Severus stayed still until Harry started wiggling. "How are you doing, luv?" Severus' silky voice whispered in Harry's ear.

"I ... um ... good" Harry mumbled. "Ummm... more" he moaned.

"What do you want, luv?' Severus asked as he slowly moved his cock in and out. "You need to tell me Harry. I need you to let me know, luv."

Harry blushed bright red, his skin flushed and sweating, his brain running on pure need. Harry turned his lust filled eyes to his lover "Need you ... need ... faster ... harder ... fuck me ... more." Harry moaned as he moved and writhed trying to get Severus to move faster.

Severus pulled Harry into a deep kiss as he sped up. Soon he was fucking Harry into the mattress andHarry came all over his chest screaming into the kiss. Severus did not stop and soon Harry was hard again as Sevrus changed positions and was pounding into Harry hitting the postrate with every stroke. Severus was getting close to reachinghis climax. One more stroke and Harry pulled away from the kiss, slammed his head back against the pillow, closed his eyes and screamed his release as Severus slammed in and pumped Harry's arse full of his cum. Harry went completely limp. Severus pulled out and rolled off taking his raven haired lover into his arms.

"Happy Birthday, Harry" Severus whispered in Harry's ear.

"Best present ever. Love you, Sev." Harry yawned and fell asleep with a satisfied smile on his face.

Hope you enjoy. This is my first smut story ever.


	2. Chapter 2

The 31st of July was an important day for Harry James Potter. It was his 18th birthday and the 1st anniversary of Severus making him his completely. Severus told Harry that he would be busy on his birthday so they would be celebrating it on the 1st of August. To say that Harry was disappointed was mild but he knew that if it was not something very important Severus would be there. Harry's friends decided that a night of clubbing at the new wizard nightclub would be just the thing Harry needed.

"Come on, Harry. What is taking you so long mate?" George said opening the door to Harry's room. "Everyone is waiting on you."

Harry sighed and put on his long leather coat over his tight black jeans and green silk button-down shirt that Severus got him because it matched his eyes." Alright, George, I'm ready to go."

Soon the group had floo'd to the Golden Phoenix where they had reservations. Draco, Pansy and Blaise were already there waiting. Soon the group was all ordering drinks and the music started so people were getting up to dance. Harry refused whenever anyone asked him to dance, mainly he just sat there quietly sipping his drink and thinking about Sev.

About an hour after they arrived the MC took the microphone to make an announcement "Ladies and Gentlemen, I had a special request from an old friend so I would like you to bear with us for a moment" A spotlight shone on the table where Harry was sitting all alone. Harry looked up puzzled.

Suddenly from behind him Harry heard a voice that sent shivers down to his very soul. Harry turned around and there stood Severus. Slowly Severus went down on one knee, "Harry, I love you more than life itself. Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Severus reached out and took Harry's left hand and looked up into his face. Tears of happiness were flowing down Harry's cheeks and he couldn't speak he just nodded his head and whispered 'yes' as Severus slipped the silver band on Harry's finger before standing and drawing him into the most unforgettable kiss of his life. Everyone in the club stood and applauded and all of Harry's friends stomped and whistled.

After receiving the congratulations of all their friends Severus led Harry onto the dance floor for a slow romantic dance. When the dance was complete they bid their friends goodbye, knowing they would see them all the next evening for Harry's birthday dinner. Once they left the building Severus apparated them to a small Inn where Severus had already registered. Leading Harry to their room Severus locked the door and put up silencing charms.

"I thought you had to work Sev. When ... How ... ?" Harry said.

"As eloquent as usual Mister Potter." Severus pulled Harry in for a kiss. "I needed to tell you something so I could get this all set up. Your friends were very helpful also." Severus kissed Harry again backing him toward the bed as they were kissing. "Would you like to take a shower or a bath with me, Harry?"

"Bath" Harry murmured into the kiss. Severus started removing Harry's clothes before removing his own maintaining contact at the same time. Severus led Harry onto the enclosed deck where there was a hot tuband a chilled bottle of wine awaiting their arrival. "Sev, How?"

I arranged it with the proprietor before I went to meet you." Severus said helping Harry into the sat there for a while sipping wine and kissing when Severus began caressing Harry more and more. Soon he had Harry straddling his lap, their hands busy exploring each others bodies and their cocks rubbing against each other.

"Harry, my love, let's take this inside."Severus whispered huskily. His voice filled with lust and longing.

Harry was unable to speak he just moaned out his longing. Severus pulled Harry in close and rose from the tub carrying Harry and placing him on the bed. Severus wasted no time before he was devouring Harry's body.

"OH YES... YES ..." Harry screamed as Severus' mouth engulfed Harry's rock hard cock. It was not long before Harry screamed "I'M CUMMING..." Harry exploded down Severus' throat and Severus swallowed it all. Sev left Harry laying there for a minute and went out and brought back in the bottle of wine and their glasses.

Harry was barely coherent when Severus started all over again. Severus kissed Harry deeply then allowed his mouth to work it's way down to Harry's neck where he kissed and suckled on the spot where the neck joins the shoulder. Moving his way down Severus spent some time on Harry's nipples, pinching one and rolling it in his fingers as he sucked the other one deeply into his mouth and nibbling on it.

By this time Harry was already a mass of goo. He was barely able to put two words together. "Sev... umm ... need ... oh god ... need ... you."

Severus stopped tormenting Harry's nipples and moved up to his ear. licking and nibbling on his ear lobe as her spoke seductively in Harry's ear. "What do you need luv?"

"Need... ahhh ... need ..." Harry moaned.

"What, dearest, what do you need from me? Tell me Harry" Severus whispered into Harry's ear.

"Sev ... pleeeeeease ... need" Harry was almost on the verge of screaming his need was so great "need you... in ... please"

"Alright sweet, I won't tease any longer" Severus murmured into Harry's ear. Severus reached over to the bedside table and picked up the lubricating lotion. Coating his fingers Severus slowly inserted his first finger moving it in and out loosening up Harry's pucker. Soon Severus added another finger met by more moans escaping Harry's mouth. By the time Severus had gotten three fingers in and working around Harry was thrusting back against Severus' hand.

"More ... um ... more ... harder ... faster ... Pleeeeaase." Harry moaned. Severus removed his fingers to a groan from Harry and he covered his cock in lubricant. Placing the head against Harry's pucker and pushing in slightly Harry screamed "YES" as Severus pushed his cock all the way in. Soon they were in a rhythm of Severus thrusting in and Harry moving back and forth on Severus cock. "More ... more ... more" Harry chanted until he finally reach his summit. "YES...I'M CUMMING..."

Severus thrust two or three more times and he was crying out in completion. Severus pulled out and pulled Harry further up on the bed covering the two of them up before whispering in Harry's ear "Happy Birthday, Harry, I love you"


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Birthday Harry #3**

Standing in his room, naked, just out of the shower, Harry was getting nervous. Today was his birthday and Severus had something planned. On their bed were a white silk shirt with puffed sleeves, a pair of skin tight white leather pants, a pale gold vest that buttons up the front and a set of sheer white robes trimmed in antique gold. Severus told him that he was to get dressed and wait for Draco to get there. His friends knew what was up but no one would tell him or even give him a clue. Harry took his time getting dressed. Leave it to Severus to get him leather pants that were so tight he could barely get them on. He would have used his wand to make them loose but for some reason he could not find it. Maybe Sev was afraid he would hex him when he finds out what's going on.

When Harry had completed dressing he heard a knock on the door. When he answered it Draco was standing there with a smirk on his face. "I see you are dressed Harry, that's good now we will have time to do your hair."

"What do you mean 'do my hair'. There is no way you are touching my hair, Malfoy!" Harry said loudly as Draco chuckled.

"Come on Harry. If you just co-operate you will be out of this room and get to see what Uncle Sev's surprise is." Draco cajoled.

Crossing his arms in front of his body Harry humphfd... "Alright lets get it over with." Harry said and sat down in the desk chair and let Draco do his hair.

When they were done Draco told Harry they just needed to wait for Severus' signal before they went downstairs. Soon Severus' patronis came into the room and Draco took hold of Harry's arm. "Come on , Harry. It's time to go down now."

This whole thing was confusing Harry. They got to the bottom of the stairs and were met by Ron and Hermione both dressed in elaborate dress robes. Draco handed Harry off to Hermione and he put on a set of Dress robes that matched Ron's then went out the French doors. "Ron, 'Mione what's going on." Harry pleaded "Please tell me."

Ron placed his hand on Harry's shoulder "It will be fine, Mate. No worries." Suddenly bells began ringing in the garden. "Well that's our cue. Just follow "Mione." Hermione walked through the French doors with Harry behind her. When they got to the door, Ron stepped outside and Mr. Weasley walked up beside Harry dressed like Ron and Draco.

"Lord Potter-Black, It would be my honor to escort you down the aisle." Arthur said. Harry looked at him gobsmacked. Aisle ... Dress Robes ... Oh Merlin! Harry thought.

Stuttering Harry took Arthur's arm, mainly to keep from collapsing "Tha...nkk ...you...Dad." Harry said with tears glistening his eyes. Arthur slowly walked Harry out into the garden which had been transformed in a matter of hours into a wonderland. White flowers were everywhere. Ron stood just outside the door and handed Harry a white Lily in honor of his mother. Looking around all of Harry and Severus' friends were there... standing... waiting for him to enter. Ron followed Hermione who had already started out to the gazebo which was draped in white gauze and ribbon streamers. Ron followed several feet behind her and Harry followed escorted by Arthur.

They were almost to the gazebo when Harry looked up and saw his Sev standing there so tall and proud, Draco and Minerva at his side. Ron and Hermione stood on the other side looking down at their friend with love. Tears glistened in Harry's eyes, his whole body was trembling. Arthur leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear "That man really loves you son. Take good care of each other, but most of all love each other and talk everyday." With that they took the final steps to the gazebo stairs where Severus met them and took Harry's arm. Arthur retreated to his place in the first row along side Molly and the family.

Severus leaned in and kissed Harry lightly on the lips. They turned and faced Minister Bones who smiled at Harry and then looked at Severus who nodded his head. "Lords and Ladies, friends and honored guests, We are gathered here to celebrate the love of these two men. They have been through war and it's aftermath, together. They have learned to trust one another and grew to love one another. Harry James Potter-Black and Severus Tobias Snape do you wish for this ceremony to continue?" Harry looked at Severus and nodded, Severus looked to Amelia and nodded. "Please join hands, right hand to right hand, left to left." Severus and Harry did as she said. "The joining of hands is the first step in the joining of your lives. Harry please look at Severus and repeat after me. _"I pledge my love to you, and everything that I own. I promise you the first bite of my meat and the first sip from by cup. I pledge that your name will always be the name I cry aloud in the dead of night. I promise to honor you above all others. Our love is never-ending, and we will remain, forevermore, equals in our marriage. This is my wedding vow to you."_

Harry looked at Severus, deep into those onyx eyes glowing with the love Severus felt for him "Severus, I pledge my love to you, and everything that I own. I promise you the first bite of my meat and the first sip from by cup. I pledge that your name will always be the name I cry aloud in the dead of night. I promise to honor you above all others. Our love is never-ending, and we will remain, forevermore, equals in our marriage. This is my wedding vow to you."

Amelia turned to Severus "Severus, please look at Harry and repeat after me. 'I pledge my love to you, and everything that I own. I promise you the first bite of my meat and the first sip from by cup. I pledge that your name will always be the name I cry aloud in the dead of night. I promise to honor you above all others. Our love is never-ending, and we will remain, forevermore, equals in our marriage. This is my wedding vow to you."

Severus looked into Harry's bright eyes glistening with tears of happiness. "Harry, I pledge my love to you, and everything that I own. I promise you the first bite of my meat and the first sip from by cup. I pledge that your name will always be the name I cry aloud in the dead of night. I promise to honor you above all others. Our love is never-ending, and we will remain, forevermore, equals in our marriage. This is my wedding vow to you."

Amelia then turned to the guests "You have witness the vows of Harry and Severus. If anyone of you feel that these vows are being taken or given under duress now is the time to speak." No one said a word. Amelia turned back to Severus and Harry "In times past it was believed that the human soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony." Amelia nodded and the four witness stepped forward each holding a candle, until they stood in a row in front of the Alter Candle.

Hermione stepped forward carrying a yellow candle which she lit off the alter candle. Turning to face Severus and Harry :

_"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East. _

_Communication of the heart, mind, and body _

_Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. _

_The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences."_

She then stepped to the side facing East. Minerva then stepped forward with her red candle. She lit it and turned to face Harry and Severus:

_"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South. _

_Warmth of hearth and home _

_The heat of the heart's passion _

_The light created by both to illuminate the darkest of times."_

Minerva then went to her spot facing South. Ron was the next to step forward and light his blue candle then turned to face the men.

_"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West. _

_The deep commitments of the lake. The swift excitement of the river. _

_The refreshing cleansing of the rain _

_The all encompassing passion of the sea."_

Ron took his place and turned to the West. Draco was the last to light his candle of green. Turning to face the men he said.

_"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North _

_Firm foundation on which to build. _

_Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives._

_A stable home to which you may always return."_

Draco took his place facing the North and Amelia stood back in front of the men.

_"Each of these blessings emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union. Yet they are only tools. Tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union."_

When she finished the four candles were blown out and the witnesses returned to their respective places. Amelia continued. " Harry and Severus please face me. We have come to the exchanging of rings and Severus has requested a chance for he and Harry to say their own vows. Do you have the rings?" Ron and Draco nodded. "Severus, you may say your vows."

Severus clasped both of Harry's hands in his with a voice just as smooth and sexy as ever. _"Harry, You are my best friend for life. I pledge to honor, encourage, and support you through our walk together. When our way becomes difficult, I promise to stand by you and uplift you, so that through our union we can accomplish more than we could alone. I promise to work at our love and always make you a priority in my life. With every beat of my heart, I will love you. This is my solemn vow."_ Draco handed Severus the silver wedding band which Severus placed on Harry's finger, kissing the palm of Harry's hand when it was on.

Amelia turned to Harry "Do you have something you wish to say Harry?" Harry nodded and looked at Severus.

_"Sev, because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, and being there for you in all life has in store for us. I vow to be true and faithful to you as long as we both shall live._ I love you more than yesterday, less than tomorrow." Ron handed Harry the gold band which Harry slipped on Severus' finger.

Amelia continued "As you have given and received rings and made your vows before witnesses, as a lawful bonder I pronounce you legally married. You may kiss your husband." Severus leaned down and pulled Harry in for a mind-blowing kiss, not releasing him until the cat-calls started. Turning Severus and Harry toward the guests "Lords and Ladies, friends and honored guests I now present Lord Severus Snape for the house of Prince and Lord Harry Potter-Black-Snape."

Everyone stood and Severus and Harry made their way down the stairs holding hands and casting each other side glances. They were followed by Ron escorting Hermione and Draco escorting Minerva. Before they were allowed to go to where the reception was set up they had to stop and sign the marriage parchment along with the witnesses. Once everyone had signed the Parchment glowed blue and disappeared to be filed at the ministry and Gringotts.

Harry was astounded at the garden. There were open tents set up with tables and chairs. One tent was set up with a wooden floor for dancing and a wizarding stereo with music playing. There were tables loaded down with food and the house elves were dressed in Prince and Potter family uniforms. The cake was magnificent, four layers high and covered with icing flowers and birds of all kinds, including a small snowy owl and fire Phoenix. Severus leaned down and kissed Harry on the cheek before whispering in Harry's ear. "Molly made the cake. She wouldn't hear of anyone else touching it."

Harry looked up at Severus "Sev, it's just so ... so. I don't know what to say. How did everyone keep it from me?" Severus smiled at Harry then leaned down and kissed him deeply. Suddenly they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Enough of that boys. You can take care of that after the reception." Harry's face got red and Severus chuckled watching him. "Harry, you have always been like a son to Molly and I and I was so proud when Severus asked me to be the one to escort you down the aisle. May the rest of your lives be filled with the happiness you deserve."

Harry gave Arthur a hug and then turned to Molly where he was engulfed by one of her patented hugs. Severus did not escape one of her hugs either.

Soon everyone had passed through the receiving line and taken their seats. Severus gave Harry a kiss and led him over to the buffet table where they filled their plates and went to sit down. The next several hours were a blur for Harry. There was dancing and talking with friends and family. Lots of eating and the highlight of the evening the cutting of the cake. Molly outdid herself she made each layer a different flavor so she was sure to have both Harry's and Severus' favorites. Everyone was taking the flowers and birds off to keep. (Molly made sure to keep the snow owl and phoenix for Harry).Once the cake was cut the guests escorted Severus and Harry to the apparition point where the house elf met them with their luggage which Severus shrunk and put in his pocket. With shouts and best wishes of all Severus pulled Harry into his chest and apparated away.

When they landed they were on a beach and Harry saw the ocean spread out before him. "Where are we Sev?" Harry asked.

Severus pulled Harry in tight, "We are on a private island somewhere in the Caribbean. It is own by the Malfoys. They are letting us use it for our Honeymoon." Severus pulled Harry into his arms. "Harry, my love, I want to give you this night of passion and a start on the rest of our lives."

Severus pulled Harry into a passionate kiss, leaving Harry gasping for breath. "Sev" Harry panted "need you"

Severus picked Harry up and carried him into the cabin behind them. Severus did not stop until he had reached the king sized bed. Slowly he lowered Harry down onto the bed kissing Harry as he sat down next to him. Without removing his lips from Harry's he slowly began removing Harry's robes. By the time Severus let Harry come up for air Harry was only wearing his slacks, shoes and socks. Harry lay on the bed panting, his arousal clearly visible against the front of his slacks. Severus stood and slowly began removing his own robes. By the time he got to his slacks Harry was moaning. "Sev ... please ... need you." Harry moaned. "Please ... love ... don't tease."

Severus smirked and slowly unzipped his slacks and lowered them revealing the fact that he had nothing on underneath them. Harry moaned even more when he realized that his husband was now completely nude. Harry started to move closer to Severus "No you don't, my love, tonight is for you." Severus said as he pushed Harry back down on the bed and finished removing Harry's clothes. Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm down before he came without being touched. Harry felt the bed sink as Severus climbed on and moved closer. "Harry, my sweet" Severus drawled in his sexiest voice. Softly he ran his tongue along the outside of Harry's ear then sucked the lobe in between his teeth. Harry could hear Severus chuckle quietly as he heard Harry's sharp intake of breath. "What is the matter my love? Do you want me to stop?" Severus continued nibbling his way down Harry's neck to the spot where neck meets shoulder after Harry's breathless 'no'. Licking and nibbling Severus continued down Harry's body until he reached Harry's nipples. Reaching up with one hand Severus took one of Harry's nipple between his fingers and started rolling it around and he took the other nipple in his mouth nibbling and sucking it between his teeth. Harry raised his chest trying to get closer as in moaned in need, his cock leaking pre-cum on his abdomen.

"Sev'rus... um ...please ... I need ... I need ... SEVERUS " Harry screamed as Severus reached Harry's organ in his travels down Harry's body and engulf it in one swallow. Slowly Severus licked and sucked Harry's cock moving his mouth up and down at the same time. Harry could help it. He needed more. He needed faster. Harry fisted Severus hair in both hands trying to get him to do something more. Harry was not even sure anymore exactly what he needed or wanted he was overwhelmed by the emotions flowing through his body. Harry was so into what he was feeling he did not even hear the lube bottle being opened. Severus coated his fingers with lube and taking Harry's manhood as deep as possible he inserted a finger in Harry's pucker all the way in. At the same time Harry screamed "SEVERUS" He thrust his hips up driving his organ down Severus' throat and blasted his load of cum. Slowly Severus removed his mouth from Harry's cock licking the remains of Harry's orgasm.

Severus kept his finger buried in Harry's pucker and slowly worked a second finger in. By the time Severus got the third finger in Harry was becoming aroused again. "How are you feeling my sweet?" Severus whispered into Harry's ear as he kissed Harry's neck.

"Ummm That was fantastic love." Harry murmured, his eyes slowly opening. "Ummm that feels so good." Harry kissed Severus deeply. "Sev ... make love to me ... please? I need you so bad." Harry moaned. Severus removed his fingers from Harry and used the lube on his own organ getting it ready to enter the body of his young husband. Placing the head of his cock against Harry's pucker he started sliding his organ in slowly, watching Harry's face for signs of pain. Once Severus was firmly seated and Harry started moving back on Severus' cock Severus began thrusting in and out slowly at first but gradually increasing in speed and intensity until Harry was only letting out a constant moan. Soon Harry's breathing increased and his moaning got louder, Severus' thrust increased until he was slamming in and out of Harry's body as fast and hard as was possible. With a finally scream Harry came, his cum coating his abdomen and his bowels clamping down on Severus who came after a few more thrusts.

Collapsing next to his completely sated partner Severus pulled Harry close and whispered in his ear "Happy Birthday, Harry" as they drifted off to sleep.

_Italicized - _these are Celtic wedding vows and a Celtic wedding prayer which I found online. I added the candles which are part of a Wiccan ritual.

There is one more chapter that I have planned it will probably be a week or so before I get it written.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Birthday Harry #4**

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE ... I'M GOING TO CURSE YOUR BALLS OFF ... YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF YOU CAN GET IT HARD WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU."

Severus cringed as he heard his husband of one year screaming at him in pain, so much different then Harry sounded just 6 months ago on Severus' birthday. That day Harry's voice had been low and sexy when Harry spoke his name.

Flashback:

_"Severus,"_ Harry whispered seductively in Severus' ear. _"Severus,"_ the whispered voice repeated, this time followed by lips nibbling along Severus' earlobe. Severus laid there with his eyes closed pretending to be asleep waiting to see haw far his young husband would go to get him to respond. _"Oh, Severus, you need to wake up now."_ Harry said as his mouth slowly worked it's way down the side of Severus' face and neck until Harry reached that spot where the neck meets the shoulder where he stopped and suckled there leaving marks all the way around Severus' neck. Severus was hard pressed to remain with his eyes closed. Harry was smirking. He had made love to Severus enough to know just what got to him and he knew it was working from the tenting of Severus' pajama pants. _"Oh Severus, I really want you to wake up now, lover."_ Harry worked his way down farther on Severus' chest encircling first one nipple then the other, sucking them in and nibbling on them in turn as his hand work the other one between his fingers. _" Oh Sevvie, are you going to open your eyes?" _Harry chuckled as Severus gasped when Harry started his hand under the waistband of Severus' pajama pants. Slowly the pants slid down over Severus' hips and buttocks then without any warning Harry engulfed Severus' cock in his mouth and Severus screamed.

_"Harry"_ Severus gasped and open his eyes wide only to look into the laughing eyes of his friend, his lover, the whole of Severus' world. Harry continued sucking Severus off working his tongue around the head and changing from deep throating to shallow nibbles. Severus fought his urge to thrust deep into Harry's throat knowing that Harry could not take all of Severus' length and width without choking. The moaning coming from Severus only spurred Harry on more and more. Soon Severus could hold back no more with one last thrust he released his load down Harry's throat. Harry pulled back enough so he could breathe and swallowed Severus' load down before working his way back up into his lover's arms.

_"Happy Birthday, Daddy"_ Harry said snuggling in to Severus' embrace.

_**"WHAT!"**_ Severus yelled pulling back from Harry who immediately got a scared look on his face.

_"I said Happy Birthday, Daddy"_ Harry said quietly, wanting Severus to be as happy about it as he was.

Severus looked at Harry in a state of shock _"Daddy... I'm going to be a Daddy ... When ... How ... When did you find out?" _Severus questioned.

_" I found out yesterday. The Healer says I'm about 6 weeks along. He wants me to come back tomorrow for a proper check up. As far as the how goes if you don't know I am not telling you."_ Harry said softly still not knowing how his husband was taking the news. Children were the one thing they had not discussed. Neither realized a wizard could get pregnant without the use of many potions and charms.

Severus looked down at Harry's abdomen, placing his hand on Harry Severus looked up into Harry's eyes. _"A baby. We are really going to be fathers."_ Severus said with tear filled eyes. _"I never thought I would ever have the chance to father a child. I love you so much, love. You have already given me more than I ever dreamed possible and now this."_ Severus pulled Harry into a mind-blowing kiss and Harry finally sighed in relief knowing now that Severus was really as happy as he was. Harry was then transported to heaven as his husband made sweet love to him.

Back to Reality:

" Ahhh ... Get this baby out right now" Severus slowly walked into the room and over to the bed his young husband was laying on. Harry glared at him "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" Severus cringed inwardly knowing that Harry did not really mean what he was saying. Severus climbed onto the bed behind Harry placing Harry's back against his own chest. Severus leaned down and kissed Harry's temple ,then Accio'd a wash cloth and wiped off Harry's face.

The healer looked at Severus and nodded. _"Harry we are almost there. The birthing canal has formed and your child will be arriving soon. I just need you to push when the next contraction starts."_ The healer said keeping his voice calm.

_"Harry love" _Severus said quietly, his lips pressed against Harry's temple. _"It won't be much longer. You are so brave and strong. I know you can do it, love"_

Just then a contraction hit and Harry started pushing. To Harry it felt as if someone was trying to tear him apart. Just as the contraction hit it's most painful point Harry screamed "Stop it hurts." Soon the contraction had eased and Harry slumped back into Severus' arms.

This continued for a little over a half hour when the healer placed his hand on Harry's leg. _"Harry, can you hear me?" _Harry nodded tiredly, keeping his eyes closed. _"The baby is here Harry. I can see it's head. One more good push and it will be out and you'll get to meet your child."_

_"Sev,"_ Harry said his words barely heard. _"I can't do it. I'm too tired."_

Severus kissed Harry on the lips quickly "_It will be alright ,love. I will help you. I'm right here. I told you along time ago I have your back and I still mean it. "_ The contraction started and Severus grabbed Harry's legs and pushed down on the top of the uterus helping Harry push the baby out. Soon a head full of black hair was visible followed shortly by a blood covered baby.

The healer handed the child over to Poppy while he took care of healing Harry. As soon as Poppy started bathing their child it began squalling. Severus could hear Poppy talking quietly to the child as he slid out from behind Harry so the healer could finish cleaning Harry up. Slowly Severus walked over to take a look at the miracle that he and Harry had produced. There was a head full of black hair almost down to it's shoulders. The baby's eyes were blue-green but Poppy explained that most babies were born with blue eyes and with in a few weeks they would change to their real color. Poppy finished bathing the baby and bundled it up into it's blanket before handing it to Severus who was scared to death he would do something wrong.

The healer had finished up with Harry and called Severus over to where Harry was propped up with pillows. Walking slowly and carrying their child like a piece of glass that was going to break Severus made it to the bed a placed their child in Harry's arms before kissing him deeply. _"I love you Harry."_

_"I love you to, Sev."_ Harry said looking at his child with eyes full of love. Poppy walked over to congratulate one of her favorite students. Harry looked at her and smiled _"Poppy, would you get our friends and ask them to come in so we can introduce them to our child?"_ Poppy smiled and went to the other room to get everyone. The healer left with instructions and admonished them to call if needed. The door opened quietly and everyone walked in to see Harry sitting up in bed holding the baby and Severus sitting next to him with an arm around Harry and his hand holding his baby's hand. Harry looked up and smiled at their friends _"I would like you all to meet Lily Eileen Potter-Snape, our daughter."_

Slowly everyone got closer and Harry handed her to Hermione before speaking _"Hermione, Sev and I talked and would you do us the honor of becoming Lily's Godmother?"_ Hermione nodded her eyes glistening with tears and a big smile on her face.

Harry looked to Sev and nodded. Severus turned to Draco _"Draco, would you do Harry and I the honor of becoming our daughter's Godfather?"_ Draco agreed as Hermione handed Lily to him. Soon Lily had made the rounds of all their friends, she began to whimper and Harry began to yawn so their friends bid the new parents goodbye vowing they would be back in the next day or too.

Severus called for the house elf who came immediately, once Severus asked for a bottle for the baby and a light meal for Harry and him the elf left. Within moments Calli had returned with the baby's bottle and announced that she had everything ready including the cradle for use beside the bed. Halli returned with their lunch and Severus fed the baby while Harry started eating. The baby was soon fed, changed and back to sleep so Severus laid her down in the cradle where they could look at her and then he joined Harry in their meal. After eating Harry's eyes began closing. Severus took the tray, took the extra pillows out from behind Harry and settled him down. Then Severus leaned over the cradle, kissed the baby on the forehead before whispering "Happy Birthing day, Lily Eileen, Your Daddy's love you." Severus lay down on the bed next to Harry then leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips before whispering "Happy Birthday Harry. I love you."

"Love you, too, Sev" Harry mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

_Comment: _

Thank you to all who have read my story. This was all I had planned for this story. Enjoy the upcoming Holidays.


End file.
